


akame fun time

by mrgrimjaw



Category: Akame ga Kill! (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 16:52:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16520300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgrimjaw/pseuds/mrgrimjaw
Summary: what happens when Akame gos undercover and meets Josh  ? read to find out





	akame fun time

Author note I don’t own Akame ga kill it belongs to its creator.  
Chapter 1  
Akame fun time.  
In the city brothel is a women with long black hair, red blood eyes wearing a kimono like the other girls.  
She was in the only wing for her kind the futa wing, in the main place a man whos 5ft3 with light brown hair hazel eyes with capital armor on.  
He Slim, with an hourglass figure and often confused for a girl he said,”I want this women” he pointed at Akame picture.  
He then was taken to the futa wing the doors unlocked and the man walks in”my name is Josh Maxwell”, the girl said,” name Akame “ she then walks to him take her kimono off wearing a black bra and panties .  
Josh blush a lot “wwwww why you n n nude ?” she kiss him he kissed back his intects kicked in, he kiss her neck she moans she rips her cloths off.  
She got undressed she rubed her dick it got big Josh was stunned” what are you?!”, he query she smirks.

“I am a futa” she then laid on the bed and pushed his head on her dick she moans has he rams in Akame, Akame moans he sucks she moans a lot.  
He moans both thaire cums rise both moaned , then they came he pulls out, she then rams In his ass and he gets tigt”ahhh “ he yelled in pain.  
Has Akame moaned and pulled his hair, he yelled in pain has she begame dominate and feral .  
Has she rammed deeper and depper in his ass has she rubed his dick both moaned , thiare came rose.

Then both came Akame then knocked him out got dressed ,got her sword and killed the owner and freed the women .


End file.
